villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Stellaris
Stellaris is an extraterrestrial villainess from the Marvel universe, first appearing on The Mighty Thor. Her exact origins largely unknown even to herself, Stellaris travels the universe seeking vengeance against the Celestials, whom she claims destroyed her home world after judging it "unfit". Eventually her travels lead her to Earth when she pursues a Replicoid, a messenger of the Celestials sent to Earth to summon the heroes Thor and his friend Hercules to the "Black Galaxy". After finding the messenger, she destroys it out of her hatred for the Celestials. Stellaris fought and was defeated by Thor and Hercules. The pair allowed her to escape when she threatened to destroy the Earth. Stellaris secretly entered the 's starship New Wundagore, where she freed . Stellaris escaped with Nobilus, and follows Hercules and Thor to the Black Galaxy to kill the Red Celestial. In the Black Galaxy, she found a group of Celestials in the process of bringing to life a new Celestial. Stellaris attacks intending to destroy the new Celestial by setting off an enormous explosion, only to find she has inadvertently provided the final energy needed to allow the new Celestial to come to life. She later recovered, and returned to Earth to kill Thor. She fought the original Thor and the third Thor, and then decided to "relax" on Earth for a while. When Annihilus invades the positive universe with the Annihilation Wave, Stellaris submits herself to superpowered extraterrestrial martial artist Gamora, becoming one of Gamora's "Graces" to order to oppose the threat. During a battle in the conflict with Ronan the Accuser, Stellaris was seriously wounded. It is yet unknown what she did after the events of Annihilation. Powers and Abilities Stellaris is an athletic woman with no superhuman powers, although she is skilled in her native world's equivalent of street-fighting techniques. Stellaris possesses a suit of "living" armor of unknown origin and composition. In one story her armor was assessed by a robot to be identical to the armor of the Celestials. She can mentally will the armor to reshape itself to her specifications, and even cause it to increase or decrease in size and mass. Hence, she can cause the armor to become much larger and more massive than herself, cause it instead resemble a form-fitting jumpsuit, or even cause it to take on the appearance of normal terrestrial clothing. Stellaris can also will the armor to form a vast array of weaponry and vehicles. Examples so far observed include armament that fires blasts of concussive energy and intense heat and a "sonic shatter-pistol." She can cause part of her battlesuit to become an advanced skycycle or even to become a vehicle resembling a normal Earth motorcycle that can nevertheless fly through the air. Stellaris's battlesuit is said to contain power on the level of the 's. The battlesuit contains a self-destruct system that will cause the battlesuit to implode, releasing enough concussive force to destroy a planet. The battlesuit is capable of both atmospheric flight and interstellar travel. Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Thor Villains Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Vengeful Category:Military Category:Obsessed Category:Extremists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Villains Category:Brutes Category:On & Off Category:Enforcer Category:Stalkers Category:Wrathful Category:Tragic Category:Thugs Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Destroyers Category:Anti-Villain Category:Redeemed Category:Female Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Psychics Category:Delusional Category:One-Man Army Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Inconclusive Category:Mercenaries